For Today - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: They grow up fast - but Steve and Catherine are savoring every minute.


_Sammy and Ilna - love you both my beautiful friends.  
_

_REALMcRollers and Readers - happy spring from New Jersey where it's 35 degrees._

* * *

**For Today**

Catherine pulled a box out from under the guest bathroom sink, but before opening it to replenish its contents, placed it on the counter as Steve's boots and Cammie's paws sounded on the stairs.

"Mama Maaaama!" Angie's voice preceded father and daughter into the room where he placed her on her feet. She held out a treasure to show her mommy as Cammie nuzzled her cheek.

"Mama, see." Her eyes were bright with delight at sharing her prize, and her tone full of wonder.

"Ohhh, that's _such_ a beautiful seashell," Catherine said of the cowrie in her daughter's little hands. "Did you find that with Daddy and Cammie?"

"Zee-ell." Angie nodded and looked up to grin at Steve.

"That's right, seashell." He bent to kiss her head. "That's a _tiger cowrie _seashell. Who's the smartest girl in the world? Angie is." Straightening to look at Catherine, he added, "She found it all by herself and wanted to take it home and show you." His expression of pride made her smile broadly.

"Aww thank you, baby girl." She pulled Angie into her arms and stood from where she'd knelt to her eye level. "How about you go sit on the potty after your walk?" Turning to Steve, she said, "Can you put that box back under the sink for me, please?" with a nod and tiny smirk at his expression.

* * *

Later that morning as chores were done while Angie napped, Steve carried a large load of towels and linens up from the dryer. Taking linens and enough towels for the guest bathroom, he once again found Catherine there with the box she'd asked him to put away earlier. After placing the towels on the counter, he stood still.

She tucked the now replenished box away. "Just making sure it's restocked," she said with a grin, taking the towels and hanging them on the bar when he still hadn't moved. "Grace and sometimes Casey need stuff when they're here and pretty soon Kaitlyn will, too."

"I …Kaitlyn?" He shook his head. "Already, huh?"

She leaned up to peck his lips. "Already. And like I said when I made the box with Grace, I don't want anybody to get caught off guard and I only have tampons in the house, so if Kaitlyn …" She shrugged.

"Danny's right," he said as they moved into the hall and then their bedroom where they worked together to strip and change the bed. "It goes quick, huh?"

"Baby to little girl to teenager?" She nodded and tossed him the pillows one by one. "It does, doesn't it?"

He glanced towards the nursery with a pensive look and Catherine stopped, stepping close enough to touch his cheek.

Steve leaned against her palm, turning into it with a kiss before he said, "Thank God Angie's got you."

"And you," she was quick to point out.

His eyes crinkled with his gentle smile. "Thanks, but I meant …" He hesitated and she waited until he spoke again. "He waved a hand towards the hall and continued, "And not only for … periods and stuff. There's all the other teenage stuff she might not want to discuss with me." He took a breath. "You know Danny says all the time how much it means that Gracie has you. Especially because he got physical custody when she was a pre teen and the last thing he wanted back then was to call Rachel for every question."

Catherine nodded in understanding. She loved Grace and was always happy to be there for their niece for anything, big or small. "Danny's an amazing dad, and Grace knows and appreciates that better than most kids her age."

"She does," he agreed. "And having you in addition to Rachel and Gabby makes a huge difference. She's always had confidence knowing the people she loves and counts on are rock solid."

Catherine saw where he was going and smiled softly. "Like Angie will."

"Mary and I were talking a little last week. And I'm relieved and happy she's doing great, but since Angie … since we both have kids …." He let the sentence fade. "I can't even fathom." His brow knitted for a brief second as he thought of his parents' decisions' destructive results.

"I know." She squeezed his fingers.

"You always do."

Catherine knew he'd come to terms with John's actions but that didn't mean he'd ever agree with them. Doris was a whole different matter. Joan and Angie both had adoring grandparents and while there would be no secrets as they grew up - they wouldn't need to hear any unpleasant details for years.

Reading her thoughts, he smiled softly. "And Mary's ...I never imagined - I really am proud of her, you know."

"I know that, too." She leaned up to kiss him softly. "Mary _is_ great." Her smile grew.

"And Joan's incredible." His smile broadened to match hers. "And Angie is ..."

"_Mama, out!" _came from the nursery and they shared a chuckle.

A minute later, Catherine was lifting their daughter from her crib and setting her on her feet.

Steve watched as Angie hugged Cammie, plopped down onto the rug and reached for one of the books Joan had given her during their visit. Opening it upside down, she leaned into her best friend's side and began to 'read' like they'd done at the library.

Continuing his thought from a few minutes before, Steve shook his head. "Angie, sweetheart, _you_ are definitely gonna set the world on fire. I can't wait to see where life takes you." Kneeling to kiss the head full of sleep-tousled curls he mused, "But for today, Mommy and I are happy to hear you read to Cammie."

* * *

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
